onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vinsmoke Family
|affiliation = Germa 66 |leader = |status = Extant }} The Vinsmoke Family is a powerful and infamous family of Underworld killers, and the family from which Sanji hails. They are also a royal family which rules the Germa Kingdom, as well as being the former dynastic conquerors and rules of the entire North Blue. As an adjunct to their rule over the Germa Kingdom, they are also the commanders of the Kingdom's Underworld army, Germa 66. Overview The Vinsmoke Family is a family of killers that commands the Underworld army, Germa 66, which is so technologically advanced that even the Yonko Big Mom is interested in them. In the past, the Vinsmoke Family managed to conquer the entire North Blue with their military might. Although they no longer rule over a kingdom, they still possess the authority and privileges of royalty, including the right to attend Reverie. Furthermore, their patriarch is powerful enough to directly influence the bounty system, by both increasing bounties and changing their conditions of capture. The Family currently conducts its primary operations within the Underworld. Although the exact nature of its activities is currently unknown, the Family's prominence and infamy throughout the Underworld is great. This notoriety also seems to extend beyond the Underworld, with Brook and Robin both recognizing the Vinsmoke name. Members The family is currently known to consist of a father (the family patriarch), at least four sons (of whom Sanji is the third), and at least one daughter. The patriarch is a man infamous throughout the Underworld. The family's most distinct physical feature is their curly eyebrows. History Past Sometime in the past, the Vinsmoke Family ruled all of North Blue with their military might. Presently, while they no longer rule over any land, they still retain the influence and status of royalty. There is a fictional tale, circulated in comic strip form, that depicts their conflict with the Marines; it is later explained that they were chosen as the model for the comic's villain group because the Vinsmoke name was once considered synonymous with evil. Sometime before he was nine years old, Sanji migrated across the Red Line from North Blue to East Blue: a considerable journey, given the geographic circumstances. When Sanji was nine years old, the cruise ship he was working on was attacked by the Cook Pirates and then sunk in a storm. Sanji and the pirate captain, Zeff, were marooned on an island, where they almost starved to death. After their rescue, Sanji worked under Zeff as they built the Baratie, with Sanji becoming the sous chef. Ever since Sanji left the family, his father has been searching for him. Ten years later, Sanji left Baratie to join the Straw Hat Pirates, taking part in their pirate activities and earning the attention of the World Government. When he received his first bounty, there was no photograph of Sanji's face, so a crude drawing was substituted; as a result of the misleading image, the Marines that Sanji's father sent after Sanji went after Duval instead. However, when Sanji received his second bounty two years later, it contained a picture of his real face and Sanji's father ordered both an increase in the bounty amount, and the change of bounty condition (from "Dead or Alive" to "Only Alive"). Zou Arc Some time between the Straw Hat Pirates' encounter with the Big Mom Pirates off the coast of Dressrosa and the Big Mom Pirates' arrival on Zou, the Vinsmoke and Charlotte Families entered into a political alliance that was to be sealed with an arranged wedding between the third Vinsmoke son, Sanji, and the 35th Charlotte daughter, Purin. Sanji, shocked that his past had been brought up again, deduced that his father was also responsible for the changes to his bounty. Intent on tying up all loose ends from his past, Sanji reluctantly left Zou to confront his family at Whole Cake Island. Totland Arc Luffy and the Sanji retrieval team first encountered Germa 66's ship as they entered Big Mom's territory. Upon seeing him aboard the ship, the team initially mistook Vinsmoke Yonji for Sanji, due to the similarities in their appearance, but Yonji introduced himself while claiming that his relationship to Sanji was a secret. When Yonji refused to hand over an antidote for the dying Luffy's poisoning, Vinsmoke Reiju intervened and saved Luffy by absorbing the toxin. After a brief discussion of the Vinsmoke Family's history with Brook, she and Yonji returned to their ship and agreed not to report the team's presence out of concern that it might jeopardize the wedding. Three days before the wedding, Germa 66, led by the first two sons of the Vinsmoke Family, ended a two-year civil war on Broc Coli Island on behalf of one of the sides. After confirming their payment, they were informed that Sanji had arrived on Whole Cake Island and promised an unseen individual, via Den Den Mushi, that they would arrive on the island the day before the wedding. Trivia *The Vinsmoke Family's naming convention, based off the names of the known Vinsmokes, appears to follow the pattern "(number) + j + vowel": Rei(0)ju, San(3)ji, and Yon(4)ji. *Although all known members of the Vinsmoke Family share the characteristic curled eyebrows, Sanji is currently the only known member with eyebrows that curl in a clockwise direction (to the right side of his face), while the others curl counter-clockwise (to the left side of their faces). *All known members of the Family have an epithet with a color in their name, Yonji's being and Reiju's being . However, Sanji's epithet differs fundamentally from the others because it is written in kanji, not katakana. *"Vin" is French for "wine". References Site Navigation it:Famiglia Vinsmoke Category:Families Category:Assassins